chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network
A page created to explain how several Cartoon Network shows fit into the Universe. Characters with their own page Alvin and the Chipmunks [[Yakko,Wakko and Dot|'Animaniacs']] Cities Acmetropolis(''Looney Tunes)'- A City built for Toons in the early 21st century. It is named after the late Marvin Acme, founder of the Acme corporation who was murdered by Judge Doom in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? ''and because Toons love puns, is a pun on Metropolis. '''Aron City(''Johnny Bravo)-Home of Johnny Bravo. Beach City, Delmarva(Steven Universe'')-'placed in the fictional state of Delmarva in show. Dewey Beach Delaware was chosen as Beach City has Mayor Dewey as its long standing elected official. Beach City was founded by William Dewey about 200 years ago(C.1811), who was warned to turn back by the alien Crystal Gems already inhabiting the area. During an attack by a Gem monster, Dewey was saved by the massive Gem Fusion Obsidian. In present day(2014-2016), it is the home of the Crystal Gems, Steven universe and many other Gems. '''Bellwood(''Ben 10)-'Founded in 1638 and home of the Tennyson Family and various members of the Plumbers. The newspaper is The Bellwood Bugle, and the main elementary school is Madison Elementary School. The town's welcome sign reads: "The Most Normal Town in America". '''Big City(''Sheep in the Big City)'-The City in which the titular sheep hides from the government. At the beginning seems to hate Sheep for some reason. '''Charm City-'''Composited with the city of the same name from the DC Comics show ''Powerless. Charm City is another name for Baltimore. Which it replaces. Coolsville(Scooby Doo)-''' Home of Mystery Inc and all its members and where they spent their childhoods. Coolsville is located in Eerie County Ohio. It's reputation goes back to the 1950's. Hence a reference in the era set The Iron Giant. "Welcome to Downtown Coolsville. Population: Us." '''Cornbury, Canada(Supernoobs)-'the setting of the show ''Supernoobs. ''Was normal until the arrival of an alien virus which transforms normal humans into monsters. '''Crystal Cove(''Scooby Doo)-'It is difficult to classify Crystal Cove. it is where the group known as Mystery Inc lived and solved mysteries. However, all these mysteries were the result of an entity that they eventually erased from existence, meaning known of the town's history, including its history of criminals dressing up as monsters ever happened, yet somehow Mystery Inc still existed, possibly in the new timeline, choosing to move away to Coolsville and other places because of the lack of Mystery back home. '''Empire City(''Steven Universe)-'' ''another name for New York, which its a clear stand in for. Visited a couple of times in series. It is shown to be expensive to live there(A common complaint of New York). Located in the State of Jersey, spelled Guersey in Chaos Fiction. Endsville(the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)- 'Endsville may have been originally a small settlement for prehistoric cavemen in prehistoric era. t is also seen in the medieval times being ruled over by The Queen and having medieval architecture, implying a Medieval civilization was established there(which is suffice to say rare as Medieval civilizations appeared in Europe and Not America). In ''Fusion Fall, ''Endsville is 150 to 300 miles from Sector V, in the vicinity of Peach Creek, somewhere near Mexico. It also has a nuclear plant. '''Genius Grove(''Dexter's Laboratory)-'Implied several times to be in California. Setting of ''Dexter's Laboratory. '''Herkleston,Maryland(''Craig of the Creek)-'' setting of Craig of the Creek. Jellystone Park(Yogi-Bear)-'replaces Yellowstone National park. Houses SCP 2000, a bunker in case of apocalyptic events. The park was destroyed in ''2012 when the volcano erupted. '''La Serena Moosejaw Heights(Atomic Betty)-'The setting of ''Atomic Betty. Replaces Moosejaw, Canada 'Newport Cove(''Scooby Doo) Nowhere, Kansas(Courage the Cowardly Dog)-'Main setting of Courage the Cowardly Dog. '''Oakhaven, Massachussetts(''Scooby Doo)- 'a town famous for its Witch trials, replaces Salem. '''Orchid Bay(''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee)-'Setting of ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. ''It has a barrier that prevents any current warrior known as the Te Xuan Ze (e.g. Juniper Lee) from leaving. It ha sbeen the home of the Te Xuan Ze for centuries, it is also a nexus for all of magic, attracting much of evil magic as a side-effect, which the Te Xuan Ze must battle. It is based on San Fransisco, the adopted hometown of the show's creator, Judd Winick, therefore it is placed in San Fransokyo, our San Francisco equivalent from ''Big Hero Six. ''In ''Fusion Fall. Orchid Bay was devastated in the invasion of planet fusion(C.2009). Juniper Lee made a deal with Grim(The Grim Reaper of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. ''Here one of many Reapers) to leave Orchid Bay. '''Peach Creek(''Ed,Edd and Eddy)- The Main setting of Ed,Edd and Eddy. Petit Chauve Sourie Ville(Scooby Doo)-'Located in Louisiana. Founded by Abraham Van Helsing. it has a festival that celebrates all things Vampiric(presumably based upon the pop culture idea of Vampires that came about long after Helsing's own death. it is likely the town was founded to counter Vampiric towns in the US such as Jerusalem's lot. One wonders if the town is a home for Vampire Hunters such as the Slayer and Blade. '''Prickly Pines(''Camp Lazlo)-'The setting of Camp Lazlo. Contains an all Moreau Sapien Summer Camp. '''Rockwell, Maine(''the Iron Giant)- 'Replaces the town of Rockland, Maine. The Setting of ''The Iron Giant ''and the Horror Survival Video Game ''They Hunger. '''San De Pedro(''Clarence)-''Setting of Clarence. ''replaces or placed in San Diego. '''Sorghum City(''Scooby Doo)-''' Townsville(''The Powerpuff Girls)-''Located in California. Based on an episode giving latitude and longitude. These coordinates actually put Townsville in the ocean near California. It also helps as the Monster Island in the show here is the same as the one in the Godzilla ''franchise, so placing it within reach of California and Japan makes sense. '''States' '''Dalmarva(''Steven Universe)'' based heavily on a peninsula with same name, the meeting point of Delaware, far eastern areas of Maryland, and a small portion of Virginia. It replaces Delaware. It was also formerly "New Delaware", '''Keystone'(Steven Universe Episode Keystone Motel). A fictional version of Pennsylvania. Massachusetts(Home of KND Sector M) KND Sector V is difficult to place but it is 150 to 300 miles from Endsville, which is near Mexico. Temperance(Home of KND Sector L)The name comes from Gangsters 2, a stand in for Illinois. Texas(Home of KND Sector T) KND Sector G KND Sector N is located in Tennesee KND Sector W is in Washington D.C. Planets Acmetropolis(Loonatics Unleashed) 'Home planet of the main characters of ''Loonatics Unleashed which is set in 2772 and features the descendants of the Looney Tunes as superpowered beings. The Planet is also known as Toone from the web comic Scoob and Shag. ''Said webcomic uses the ideas that Toons are aliens(here this works in addition to them being actors as seen in ''Who Frame Roger Rabbit? ''as the Toons are shown to have acted and been popular among humans). As in ''Scoob and Shag, the popularity of Toons led them to manifest powers they called Ballyhoo(the precursors to the powers in Loonatics Unleashed). This was the true reason the Toon World and planet were sealed off(the state of things by the time of the film Cool's World, another Human+Toon film). '''Shows by Genre Talking Animal Shows 2 Stupid Dogs-'Show largely remains unchanged except the character of Hollywood is named Vinewood(the name for Hollywood in this universe from ''Grand Theft Auto. neither of the main dogs are named but are a dachshund and an english sheepdog. Any other fictional dogs could be composited with them so long as their personalities are close enough. '''Almost Naked Animals-'''The cartoon is set inside a tropical resort called the Banana Cabana(despite the name it does not replaceeither of the real life places named Copacabana which is a New York Nightclub and a Neighbourhood of Brazil, neither of which fit). All of the cabana's staff members and residents are funny animals who have shaved off their fur and wear only underclothes. A dog named Howie is the manager and leader of the cabana. Each episode follows Howie and his "misfit" crew having unusual adventures in the Banana Cabana. '''Alvin and the Chipmunks-'''Has its own page. '''Animaniacs. * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show ** Squiddly Diddly ** Precious Pupp * Camp Lazlo * Catanooga Cats ** It's the Wolf ** Motomouse and Autocat * Cow and Chicken * Hair Bear Bunch * Hong Kong Phooey * Huckleberry Hound Show ** Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinxs ** Hokey Wolf * I Am Weasel * Looney Tunes ** Duck Dodgers ** Loonatics Unleashed ** The Looney Tunes Show ** The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries ** Tiny Toon Adventures * Loopy De Loop * Magilla Gorilla ** Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse ** Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long * My Gym Partners A Monkey * Peter Potamus Show ** Breezly and Sneezly ** Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * Quick Draw McGraw ** Snooper and Blabber ** Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Road Rovers * Ruff and Reddy * Summer Camp Island * The Great Grape Ape * Top Cat * Wally Gator ** Lippy The Lion ** Touche Turtle * The Yogi Bear Show ** Snagglepuss ** Yaaky Doodle * Sheep in the Big City * We Bare Bears Sleuth Shows * Captain Caveman * Funky Phantom * Inch High, Private Eye * Jabberjaw * Josie and the Pussycats * Scooby Doo * Secret Saturdays * Speed Buggy * Totally Spies * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Science Fiction/Fantasy/Superheroes * Atomic Betty * Ben 10 * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * Bill and Ted Excellent Adventures (Season 1) * Captain Planet * Codename: Kids Next Door * Dexters Lab * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Frankenstein Jr and the Impossibles * Freakazoid * Generator Rex * Gravedale High * Herculoids * Iron Giant * Jana of the Jungle * Jeannie * Johnny Test * Jonny Quest * Megas XLR * Metajets * Mighty Magiswords * Mighty Mightor * Moby Dick * Mucha Lucha * My Knight and Me * OK KO Let's Be Heroes * Over the Garden Wall * Potsworth & Company * Powerpuff Girls * Princess Natasha * Rick and Morty * Robot Jones * Robotboy * Sealab 2020 * Shazzan * Sidekick * Sinbad Jr and his Magic Belt * Space Ghost * Steven Universe * Supernoobs * Symbionic Titan * The Big O * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Time Squad * Valley of the Dinosaurs * Venture Bros. * Winsome Witch * Wishfart * Xiaolin Showdown Sports Around the World In 79 Days Devlin Harlem Globetrotters Laff-A-Lympics (crossover) Wacky Races Nuclear Family/Sitcom * Craig of the Creek * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Flintstones * Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Mike, Lou, & Og * Regular Show * Roman Holidays * The Addams Family * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * These Are The Days * Total Drama Island * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Where's Huddles Timeline 1958-'David Saville records a song called "Please Christmas Don't be Late" with Three Toon Chipmunks named Alvin, Simon and Theodore that he adopted. Alvin wishes for a hula hoop(the hottest new toy that year). The song becomes a hit.(''Alvin and the Chipmunks). '1960-'''Alvin runs for President but loses to John F.Kennedy(''Alvin for President). '1972-'''David Seville dies of a Heart Attack(''Alvin and the Chipmunks, ''based on Seville's actor passing away). '''1979-'''David Seville Jr revives the Chipmunks. '''1983-'''The Chipettes debuts(''Alvin and the Chipmunks). '''1987-''The Chipmunk Adventure'' takes place(Alvin and the Chipmunks). '1990-'''The events of ''Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue '1993-1995-'''The events of ''2 Stupid Dogs '2011-2013-'''The events of ''Almost Naked Animals